The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia
by thisisreallystupid
Summary: A songfic to Reba McEntire's The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia


Hey! Ok so this is my second songfic. It's to the song _The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia_ by Reba McEntire. There are quite a few fics to this song, but none of them were for Maximum Ride (that I could find) So I decided to write one for MR! lol

So in case you were wondering where the rest of the flock is well, they've all kind of grown up and grown apart. Except for Gazzy and Angel.

And this isn't the best thing I've ever written but Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or the Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia

* * *

><p><em><strong>He was on his way home from Candletop<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been two weeks gone, and he'd thought he'd stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>At Web's and have him drink 'fore he went home to her<strong>_

Gazzy stepped into the bar. He was surprised when he saw one of his best friends Andy sitting at the bar. Andy almost never went to the bar. Shrugging, Gazzy made his way over to him. He couldn't help but notice Andy's rigid posture, and how he was wringing his hands nervously.

He sat down next to Andy, and ordered beers for the two of them. Taking a sip from the bottle, he turned to Andy. He smiled, but he dropped it when he noticed Andy's grim expression. He knew something was wrong, Andy was a jokester, just like Gazzy, and he was never serious. Gazzy braced himself for the worst.

_**Andy Wo-lo said "hello", and he said "hi, what's doin?"**_  
><em><strong>Wo said " Sit down I got some bad news, and it's gonna hurt"<strong>_  
><em><strong>He said "I'm your best friend and you know that's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>But your young bride ain't home tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since you been gone she's been seeing that Amos boy Seth"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now he got mad and he saw red<strong>_  
><em><strong>Andy said "boy don't lose your head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself"<strong>_

Gazzy couldn't breathe. He was completely shocked; never in a million years would he expect his wife to cheat on him. They'd been married for barley a year.

He couldn't understand why she would do that. She was the love of his life. He would've done anything for her. At first tears welled in his eyes, but they quickly disappeared as anger replaced the sadness.

Angrily he pushed the barstool away. Leaving the full bottle on the table he left the bar.

_**That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia**_  
><em><strong>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hands<strong>_

Andy regretfully watched his now ex-best friend stomp out of the bar. To be honest, he was truly scared. He'd never seen Gazzy really mad, let alone furious. Running his hands through his hair he sighed. He wasn't completely sure why he told him the truth. Standing up he paid the bar tender.

_**Well, Andy got scared and left the bar**_  
><em><strong>Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Andy didn't have many friends, and he just lost him one<strong>_

On his way home Andy called her. He asked her to meet him at his house. He wasn't sure what Gazzy was capable of doing, especially when he was so upset. They needed to make a plan on what to do now that he knew.

To say the least she was pissed when she found out he told Gazzy. But she agreed that they should talk about what to do next.

_**Brother thought his wife must've left town**_  
><em><strong>So he went home and finally found the only thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Daddy had left him and that was a gun<strong>_

He wasn't planning to do anything with it. He mostly wanted to scare Andy. Gazzy knew it didn't make much since, but he wasn't thinking strait. He was too upset about finding out his wife had cheated on him and with one of his best friends no less.

Before he left the house he stopped at a picture hanging on the wall. He gently pulled it off the wall, and stared at the picture of his wedding day. They looked so in love, and he thought they were, but it was all a lie. Angrily he threw the picture at the far wall, watching the glass shatter. Grasping the gun even more tightly, he slammed out of the house.

_**He went off to Andy's house**_  
><em><strong>Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make<strong>_  
><em><strong>He looked through the screen at the back porch door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he saw Andy lying on the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a puddle of blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he started to shake<strong>_

I quietly opened the back door. As the screen door slammed I flinched at the bang it made. Then I heard a shuffle from the far corner of the room. I froze when I saw him pointing a riffle at me. Shocked that he was here I dropped the pistol I had been holding.

"What the hell are you doing here Gazzy!" My voice seemed to echo through the room.

"What am I doing here? Angel, what are you doing here!" I knew, even without reading his mind, that he knew. And I couldn't meet his eyes because of it.

"I…" I began, but then I faded off…I didn't know what to say.

Gazzy looked away for a moment then looked back at me, "Angel you have to get out of here"

I wasn't sure what he had planned but I thought I had an idea, "No, Gazzy you can't."

His blue eyes flashed, "Angel get out of here now! I'll – I'll come for you. Make sure to take your pistol…it's in your name."

I stared at him for a moment. Then I swiftly scooped up the pistol. Never tearing my eyes from his I backed out of the house. Then I turned and ran.

_**The Georgia patrol was a-makin' their rounds**_  
><em><strong>So he fired a shot just to flag 'em down<strong>_  
><em><strong>A big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Why'd you do it"<strong>_

Gazzy didn't fight back as the sheriff handcuffed him and read him his rights. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as Angel was safe. As the sheriff was roughly shoving him into the back of the police car, he looked him eyes.

"I did it. I killed Andy."

"I know." The sheriff replied, slamming the door shut.

_**The judge said guilty in a make believe trial**_  
><em><strong>Slapped the sheriff on the back with a smile and said<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Supper's waiting at home and I got to get to it"<strong>_

Gazzy couldn't help but flinch as the judge slammed the gavel, and declared him guilty. He may have pleaded guilty, but he thought they would've at least investigated a little bit. He thought they might have at least realized that the gun he was caught with wasn't the same as the one that shot Andy.

But he was glad that they didn't even suspect Angel.

_**That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia**_  
><em><strong>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause the judge in the town's got blood stains on his hands<strong>_

Gazzy stared at the noose hanging in front of him. He tried not to focus on the gathering crowd of people there to see him die. It disgusted him how people would want to see this kind of thing. But he couldn't help but notice the blond woman trying to push her way through the crowd.

"Any last words?" The executioner asked.

Gazzy nodded, "Yeah…" He looked Angel in the eyes, "I love you Angel."

As they slipped the noose over his head, he smiled at little sister. He didn't blame her.

_**Well they hung my brother before I could say**_  
><em><strong>The tracks he saw while on his way<strong>_  
><em><strong>To Andy's house and back that night were mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And his cheatin wife had never left town<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's one body that'll never be found<strong>_  
><em><strong>You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun<strong>_

There was an eerie silence, as everyone waited for the trap door to open. I was frozen as I watched him drop. I flinched as I heard the distinctive snap as his neck broke. But I couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't have to suffer.

I couldn't do anything, I was frozen. I wanted to scream out in protest even though it would be useless. He was innocent. I was the one who killed his cheating wife, and his so-called friend. I was the one who did it, not him. I should've been the one hung, not him.

But the only words that came out of my mouth in barely a whisper were, "I love you too Gazzy."

_**That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia**_  
><em><strong>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't trust your soul with no back woods southern lawyer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause the judge in the town's got blood stains on his hands<strong>_

At the age of twenty-four The Gasman "Gazzy" Ride was executed an innocent man.

My brother gave his life so that I could live mine. So I did just that. After I buried my brother, I left that damned Georgia town. I traveled the world, and I went to every place you could imagine.

But once a year, every year, I go back to that little Georgia town. To pay respect to the one who let me live the life I was living And who sacrificed his life for mine.

_**That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia**_  
><em><strong>That's the night that they hung an innocent man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't trust your soul with no back woods southern lawyer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause the judge in the town's got blood stains on his hands<strong>_


End file.
